yggdrasils_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Aetherbed
The Aetherbed is a holy temple, which was built as a permanent home and school to the Shepherd in a province called Oshu that was merged into the Cluster. It is protected by a powerful magic barrier and furthermore guarded by archmage priests. Description The temple is enormous in size and painted in white color, odd levelly towers with magic iridescent waterfalls building the facade structure. Each of the rounded tower ceilings are made of gold and stained glass, a massive globe sitting on the highest level of the building. Vines of various exotic flora wind around the pillars of the one-side opened hallways that are connected to the inner gardens. A massive bridge stretches out over a seemingly bottomless cliff, which marks the only entry to through the barrier within granted permission. The radius around the temple is layered in three sections: Nihil, Unus and Templum. *'Nihil:' The outer layer, where audiences may be held. It consists of a single building that sits in the middle of the bridge and provides shelter for important visitors. Five giant statues of the Shepherds stand on pillars within the entrance hall. *'Unus:' To be added *'Templum:' To be added Aetherbed Pool The inner shrine that gives the temple its name. The pool contains an aether stream that allows a Shepherd to get into direct connection with the Aetherflow by sleeping under the water's surface. Drinking the water of the pool is strictly prohibited, as it could kill a creature instantly with aether radiation. Teachings Priesthood : Those who wish to serve as an Aetherbed priest must be of well-known heritage and possess either a natural talent at white magic, or must have the necessary skill to learn any information quickly and efficiently. The necessary skills are taught at a university style temple that resides in the Oshu capital. Before one can start their training, they must go through a ceremony of blessing, where the Aetherflow itself shows an omen of trustworthiness, should the person be of pure soul. Should they not, they will be turned away from the honor of this duty. Concubinatus A Shepherd and respective priests are strictly forbidden from official marriage as to not drift from their responsibilities. To compensate physical needs, the Unus contains a housing for selected concubines. Priests are not to touch the concubines who specifically serve a Shepherd, and are required to keep themselves from potentially creating offspring at all times. The Shepherd may create offspring if they so desire. Paramour Regalia : An artifact that is unique to each Shepherd in appearance, but typically worn as an earring (alternative wearing methods may apply for species without ears). Each Shepherd may choose a person to wear the Regalia as a sign of choosing them as their Paramour (their favorite concubine). A Shepherd's Paramour ranks above the priests and enjoys special privileges, such as unlimited entry into the Templum, as well as the Shepherd's personal chambers, and the right to give commands to those who rank below them. They may have all personal expenses paid by the Aetherbed's bank. Being chosen a Shepherd's Paramour is considered the greatest honor among the folk of Oshu, and those who wear the Regalia are treated like royalty among the common folk. : The rank is not accepted or denied by the person of choice, but rather goes into effect regardless of their stance, as it is meant to be a sign of uttermost personal respect by the Shepherd. Wearing the Regalia in cases where the Paramour would prefer to reject the exposure to the title is not required, yet they may always request to pick the rank back up as long as no other person is chosen for it in the meantime. Category:Lore Category:Locations